Imagination At It's Finest
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Sora was always known for his imaginative mind, thinking and creating things others would find weird - or a stroke of genius. Riku didn't think he was much of a genius. But creativity and imagination always led to exciting possibilities. Drabble. RiSo.


_Disclaimer : _I own nothing, no part, no right, no nuttin'.

My new Riku/Sora drabble-but-not-quite-thing...

This is where he lived. If he ventured out any farther - past the thin barrier of plastic and cloth - he was vulnerable to so many different types of dangers. This was his safe haven, his headquarters, his own secret place. And only he was allowed.

Beyond the barrier that protected him, lay dangers that he could hardly imagine. Grotesque shapes, slack and drooling mouths, claws, teeth, eyes, horrors he could barely stand. Some only came out at nighttime, and others in daylight. They were unpredictable, fierce, horrific and dangerous. And that was only the beginning.

Only one monster had ever managed to breach through his forces, or be smart enough to. So he had to be extra careful, layering up his defenses when he could, taking risks as little as possible.

A brief rustling sound outside of his fortress alerted him. It had to be him. The one who had only gotten in here once before. He was the only one who knew the location of his fortress. Steadying his footing, he raised his fists, poised to attack. The noise came again, closer this time. He narrowed his eyes, glaring harsly at the barrier in front of him, and the faint shape moving just behind it. He glanced quickly around him, but there were no tools he could use in his home.

The faint shape moved ever closer, and his heart rate sped up considerably. Then, a brief rustle, and an arm darted in grabbing his, and a mute scream left his lips. His eyes widened, and he was pulled harsly out into the world outside his home.

"Riku! What if I was _naked_ in there?"

Riku - the smartest, most fierce monster he ever encountered - scoffed."Sora, the water wasn't even _running._"

Sora, who was supposed to be the last living human on earth, struggling to survive in a land filled with monsters, looked back at his bathtub. "_So_? I could have been in the process of changing, y'know."

"No, you weren't."  
"How would _you_ know?"

Riku sighed, "You were playing that idiotic game again, weren't you?"

Sora puffed out his cheeks indignantly. It wasn't just some idiotic game. In fact, Riku should be honoured! He was supposed to be the grossest most scariest, horrible monster in all of the land. He was his ultimate rival! In his opinion, Riku should feel proud that he was even included in his game!

And if Sora's reply was written all over his face, Riku just sighed, and pushed past Sora to lean over the bathtub's taps.

"Riikkuuuu, you can't just do that to my home!"

"Well, I need a shower," He turned and looked the brunette up and down, ignoring his blush, "...and so do you."

"Well, well..." Sora sputtered mindlessly, before throwing aside the shower curtain first, and jumping into the bathtub, "I get to go first!"

Riku shook his head, adjusted the water to the perfect temperature, and started up the shower. Which also casued Sora to be drenched immediately. Ignoring the brunette's splutters and cries of shock, Riku slowly undressed. "_Riku!_ What are you doing?!"

Riku ignored this as well, steeping into the shower, and tugging at Sora's brown locks, "Taking a shower." Sora's face burned bright red, and glared as best he could, "T-then let me get out at least..!" He managed to squeak out, eyes darting nowhere and everywhere at once. Riku laughed lowly then, and at that moment Sora knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and pulled him backwards. "Riku!" Sora whined, and then felt fingers tugging up and at his shirt. Then Riku's voice was at his ear, low and deep, "You have to get these off, Sora. You'll catch a cold if you stay in them too long..." Sora shivered, and meekly protested, "But that's only if you go outside, isn't it?" Riku made a noise in the back of his throat, but ignored him in favour of stripping off the brunette's shirt. "W-wait! R-Riku...!"

And later, Sora would come to a realization. He didn't mind sharing his home with Riku. Even if he was the grossest, most scariest monster outside of his bathtub.


End file.
